


I Wish I Were Mira

by avakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Tsukishima Kei, But he's also sassy as fuck, Canon Universe, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, He gets smacked by Yamaguchi for it, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, Jealous Yamaguchi Tadashi, Just Yams being the most amazing (boy)friend, Kinda inspired by Heather by Conan Gray, M/M, Oh god here we go with the tags, Tsukishima is just a confused gay, Tsukishima listens to The Neighbourhood, Tsukki decides to talk bad about himself, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima share a playlist, Yamaguchi is a nervous bean, because I said so, one sided tsukkiyama, only for a bit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avakaashi/pseuds/avakaashi
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is, in fact, very fucking gay.Not only is he gay, but he's also in love with his best friend.Only problem? Tsukishima has a girlfriend.Oh, how Yamaguchi wishes he were Mira.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I Wish I Were Mira

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I'm so excited for this! I've been wanting to write this for so long but I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it Jealous!Tsukki while Yamaguchi is dating Yachi, or if I wanted to make it Jealous!Yamaguchi and have Tsukishima date a character I make myself. Well, I chose the latter. I hope I write this well enough or I might cry.

_"Yamaguchi Tadashi."_

_"Tsukishima Kei."_

_"Yamaguchi Tadashi."_

_"Tsukishima Kei."_

_"Yams."_

_"Tsukki, come on!"_

Tadashi sighed as he sat up.

They did this every day. One would be lying on the bed as they hung the top part of their body upside-down from it, while the other sat right across from them on the ground.

They'd just say each other's names for hours until the chain was broken. Why did they do this? They had no idea.

It just became their normal.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled to his best friend as he passed by his house. Kei had been waiting for Tadashi, as per usual.

"I added some more songs to the playlist, if you wanna listen..." He spoke quietly, looking down at his feet as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Kei nodded as he put his headphones onto his ears and opened the playlist.

It was silent for a while, which just made Tadashi more nervous.

Why was he nervous? He added a few songs that described how he felt. If Kei was smart enough, he would've been able to tell the change in Tadashi's taste in music.

After Kei started dating Mira, Tadashi had been a bit down. He kept his head up around his best friend, of course, but that all changed when he was alone.

Kei was the one who broke the silence. "They're different." _So he_ did _notice_.

Tadashi shrugged, "Yeah, I guess they are..."

_Yet he didn't suspect_ anything?

Morning practice went as usual, and then it was Tadashi's least favorite part of the day.

The part where Kei would walk off with his girlfriend hand-in-hand, believe it or not.

Tadashi noticed how relaxed Kei became around Mira, and couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Bye, Yamaguchi." Kei said quietly as he wrapped his arm around Mira's shoulders.

Mira gave Tadashi a sweet smile that he wished he could hate, but he really couldn't.

"Bye, Tsukki..." He smiled back, though it was a sad smile.

Mira was like a more outgoing version of Yachi. Tadashi was surprised when he met her since she's not really Kei's type.

If he even had one. He never mentioned it...

"Tsukki!" Tadashi caught up with Kei, only slowing down when he saw Mira beside him. "Oh... I thought we were gonna hang out today?"

Kei shrugged, "Mira wanted to go see a movie."

Tadashi wanted to hate her, but when she gave him an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry, Yamaguchi... You can always join us if you want!" That was when he realized she was just someone nobody could hate.

"No, it's fine." Why would he want to third-wheel? Why would he want to watch his best friend(who he is, unfortunately, very much in love with) and his girlfriend snuggle up beside each other?

Kei nodded slightly, understanding that it might be awkward if Tadashi had decided to tag along on their date.

Yes, Kei seemed more relaxed around Mira. He just didn't seem very _comfortable_.

"I'll text you." Tadashi said as the other two walked away.

He did text Kei that night, but he didn't receive an answer.

Tadashi arrived at Kei's house at the usual time, although he had to pull himself out of bed for it.

He had stayed up way too late the night prior, waiting for at least a 'good night' text from his best friend. Nothing arrived before he fell asleep on his desk, and nothing was there when he woke up.

Had he cried a bit? Yes, he always did. He was used to it. But just because you're used to it doesn't make it hurt any less.

Kei walked outside to see Tadashi sitting on the ground, his back leaned up against a tree.

"Morning." Kei muttered as he sat beside his friend.

Tadashi just hummed in response, not looking up. He knew how tired he looked, and he knew that Kei would notice it as well.

He always did.

Kei sighed. "Look at me."

Tadashi shook his head.

"Yams, come on."

Tadashi's eyes widened at the nickname. He hardly ever called him that.

Finally giving in, he looked up at Kei.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked quietly. He always got mad when Tadashi would show up tired.

The freckled boy just shrugged, looking back down at his hands. "A few hours."

He heard a sigh beside him, along with the shuffling of leaves as Kei stood.

"You'll be of more use if you're sleeping. Playing volleyball half-asleep won't get you anywhere."

Tadashi looked up and at Kei, who was standing beside the front door.

"What about-"

"Nobody's home." Kei read his mind, basically. He always did that.

"But you-"

"They can deal without me." Again.

Not being able to turn down this offer to sleep in Kei's house, Tadashi nodded and followed him inside.

Unsurprisingly, Tadashi fell asleep as soon as he hit Kei's bed. Did he wish he had enjoyed the moment for a few minutes? Yes.

He'd been in his bed before, multiple times actually, but this felt different.

Before, he was confused about his feelings. Now, he was sure that he was in love with Kei.

When Tadashi awoke, he felt a presence beside him that wasn't there before. _Had Tsukki fallen asleep next to him?_ He tried so hard not to scream.

"You're awake." Kei said quietly. Tadashi was turned in the opposite direction, how did he even know?

Sitting up, Tadashi rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "What time is it?" He was hoping it wasn't too late. He wanted to be able to sleep early tonight and _not_ mess up his sleep schedule.

"Hmm." Kei hummed, checking his phone. "One."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Tsukki! How am I supposed to sleep tonight?" He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and hopped down, soon seeing his appearance in the mirror. His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Well, you're wide awake now." Kei said, and Tadashi could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Thats when Tadashi realized.

"Hey, what...what about Mira?" He asked silently, his smile fading away at the name.

He could see Kei tense up at his best friend mentioning his girlfriend.

"I...we broke up. She texted me this morning."

_Or, ex-girlfriend?_

Tadashi knew he should be upset, but he couldn't help the sliver of hope he started to have that he could finally be with Kei.

But after seeing his best friends upset expression, he knew he had to comfort him right now.

"Hey, maybe she's going through something." Tadashi suggested, sitting back down on the bed.

Kei shook his head. "No. I broke up with her."

_Oh._

"Wh-Why?" Tadashi stuttered out. Could it be — He didn't like Mira? Maybe he never did...

"It never felt...right with her. I don't know, something about her just made it unbearable." Kei said.

_Theres more,_ Tadashi thought. _I can see it in his face._

"She tried to hook up with me last night."

There it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks ass and it's not proofread, but I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Same as my Bokuaka fic, this one won't be uploaded very often because of school. But I'll write whenever I can!


End file.
